Needed
by BetsyHunt80'sbabe
Summary: First A2A fic so sorry if it's not the best! This is what i think happened after series 2. Alex tries to get back to Gene. This is a Galex fanfic. sadly i do not own any of these wonderful characters! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_I hear the gun go off and feel myself turning cold. I'm falling and there is nothing I can do._

_My DCI just looked at me in shock and called me "Bolly". Neither of us could believe that he had shot the bullet, that it had gone so wrong. I just focused on him as I drifted. Then the others came and I could see the shock in their eyes too, they looked from me to Gene and I knew what they were thinking. But he didn't shoot me on purpose. He didn't look at the others but kept his gaze on me. I could feel myself drifting away, but I couldn't die. Could I?_

-------------------------------------

"Mum? Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep again." God, it was the second time I had been dreaming of them, and since I had only been back for three days it wasn't looking very good.

"Sorry Molls, I'm ok. What was I saying?" I couldn't remember saying anything but I certainly knew what I was dreaming of, Gene.

"You just kept saying 'I'm home now' and 'I can't go back'. You sounded really scared. Oh yeah and you kept saying someone's name, it was a mans name…Gene. Who is he?" Oh God, this was the question I wanted to skip. I didn't like thinking about him, it hurt too much, and I didn't want to talk about him, especially to my 13 year old daughter.

"No idea, anyway it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about Molls." I hugged her tight, successfully ending the discussion. Oh I did miss her so much when I was gone; it felt so good to hold her again and for her not to be a dream. "Go get ready for school, Evans taking you again today. I have to pop into work to collect some stuff." I didn't tell her that the 'stuff' was about Sam Tyler and the other world that I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Ok, love you mum. Be careful."

"I will, love you too." I watched her walk out of the room and then I let out a deep sigh. _Gene_. Why couldn't I just let go? I was home now, where I wanted to be. So why did I keep thinking about my life there? It's not like I'd ever go back, I wouldn't leave Molly again. But he needed me, he screamed at me to wake up from my coma in '82. No, I couldn't go back. But what if I didn't have a choice in the matter? _No Alex, you can't think like this. It's not good. _So I got up and got ready, like everything was fine and normal.

-------------------------------------

I knew I shouldn't be driving, but oh well, no one would find out. _Jeez what was happening to me! The old me would have never gone against doctors orders!_ But I had changed in my time away, which was mainly down to one man in particular. I parked up outside the station and climbed out of my car, I missed the Quattro. I missed it's speed and it's flashy look, but mainly I missed it's driver. As I walked up the steps I felt strange, like I didn't belong here, at this station, or in this decade.

There were only a few people in the office, on their flashy computers. They wouldn't notice me slip in and grab the file from my desk. I hoped.

"Alex? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be at work, you should at home resting." Caught, I turned and looked at my DCI, who was nowhere near the same as Gene Hunt. He was younger, fitter, posh and hated all things old fashioned.

"Hi Rob, I just thought I'd pop in and grab some work to read over while I'm off. You know me, don't like sitting around doing nothing." I tried my best to look seductive and bat my eyelids but fear I may not have succeeded seeing as I looked like shit.

"Ok but be quick. Don't want you to work yourself too hard either, do you hear me?" _Stop acting all concerned you posh bugger. _I wasn't used to my DCI being all caring and touchy feely, my most recent one was completely the opposite. But that was one of the attractive things about Gene Hunt, he acted like he didn't give a toss when really when you got to know him better he was kind and caring, if not a tad bit overprotective.

"Ok" I grabbed the file, "bye Rob" then got out of there. I needed fresh air. No… I needed a drink.

-------------------------------------

"Ahhh, lovely" it was nice, not perfect, but nice, just relaxing in my flat with a glass of red wine and Sam Tyler's file resting on the coffee table. I hadn't opened it yet, I couldn't bring myself to read all about the people I myself had grown to love. I had after all based my first impressions of them on what he had written, but I now knew them closely and cared about each of them. I sipped my wine, it tasted too expensive and good, nothing like Luigi's 'house rubbish' as the Gov had always called it. It wasn't the same drinking on your own; it didn't make me feel as good as I thought it would. Then I realised why. It was _him_ that always made the drink so good, so satisfying. Thinking this I let a tear escape and roll down my cheek. I missed Gene Hunt so much.

I gasped. _Bloody hell Alex, did you really just admit that?_ But it was true. I felt like part of me was missing, I didn't feel alive anymore. Sam had said that; he said he hadn't felt alive in 2006 when he'd woken up. Gene was right. We were a team, in more ways than one. We had been a broken team before I left, but we still had our connection. He needed me. He needed me to clear his name and be there for him. And I needed to explain and make him see the truth. But that would mean going back, and I couldn't do that. Molly needed me as well. Did she need me as much as him? _Of course she does Alex she's your daughter! _I shook my head, "I seriously need help".

"What can I do to help you Ma'am? Please tell me what to do." My head snapped to the T.V. where I could see Shaz sitting next to an unconscious me. I nearly spilt my wine in shock. Was I imagining it? No I wasn't. I could clearly see her sitting there holding my hand talking to me. But I hadn't been contacted by anyone since I saw Gene in the hospital, and I still hadn't gotten over that yet. What made it worse was that Shaz seemed to be crying.

"Oh Shaz don't cry." I couldn't bear seeing her so upset. She was a true friend to me. "I'm ok, I'm home. You can't help me Shaz."

"Everything is such a mess. The Gov's been accused of shooting you and is trying his hardest not to get arrested. Ray and Chris believe he didn't do it but I'm not sure. I mean he did threaten to kill you in front of all of us, but then he was so distraught after they charged him. I'd never seen him so upset. I don't know what to do anymore." She looked wrecked, I so wanted to help her, to hug her and tell her that everything was fine. But it wasn't. I knew now what I had to do, I didn't know how but I knew I had to get back to them somehow.

I got off of the sofa and knelt in front of the T.V. looking closely at the picture on the screen. "Shaz, I'm going to come and help you, I don't know how, but I will." I touched the screen with my hand and as I did the picture went fuzzy. "No don't go! Shaz!" But the picture didn't disappear; it changed. I could now see a rough looking Gene Hunt sitting on his own drinking. He was _crying_. My Gov was _crying_. "Gene. Don't. Please don't." I hated seeing him upset, it hurt _me_.

"Come on Bolls, just wake up already. I need you. I didn't mean to shoot you, it was an accident. They think I did it on purpose, but I'd never…I'd never hurt you on purpose. You're my Bolly." He let out a deep breath then. "Come on Gene snap yourself out of it. If anyone saw you crying like this they'd think you had a heart." He downed his drink in one and walked over to a tape player. I recognised it, _oh my God, he's in my flat._ He pressed play and I heard my voice fill the room.

"_I had an offer today. An offer that may have got me home. But I didn't take it, I couldn't be what they wanted me to become; corrupt. I couldn't do that to him, it would break him._"

Gene pressed stop and sat back on the sofa. "Who's _him_? Is it me? If it is me Drake than I have been a twat. I can't believe I didn't trust you, but you did tell me loads of crap that no one would have believed. But I should've." He let out another sigh and poured h8imself another drink. I hadn't realised it, but I was crying. Crying for him. He really did need me. If I didn't go back I didn't know what would happen to him, he'd probably become depressed and an even worse alcoholic. I had to help him get his life back on track.

"Don't worry Gene, I'm coming to you."

-------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I spent the whole evening thinking about what to do, how to get back, or if I should even go back. But I had to, I knew that now. I just didn't know how I was going to physically get there. Did I shoot myself again and hope that I didn't die or do I just wait until I get a sign or something, I honestly didn't have a clue. It was different for Sam, he didn't have a Molly to think about, he had an Annie instead, which meant he had to get back to her no matter what. Was Gene my Annie? _No he can't be. Snap out of it! You need to get back to clear his name, that's all!_ I carried on doing the washing up and tried not to smash a plate. I was so frustrated! I hated not knowing what to do. I let out a sigh.

"Mum, you ok? Have you taken your tablets yet?" Molly was looking at me concerned. She was so good at looking after me.

"That's what I forgot. No wonder I had a headache." Then a thought came to me. Maybe I didn't need to shoot myself, maybe there was a pain free way. I looked at the back of the tablets and it clearly said

'FOLLOW PERSCRIPTION AND ONLY TAKE PERSCRIBED AMOUNT AS OVERDOSE COULD CAUSE SERIOUES DAMAGE. IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, CONTACT A DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY.'

That was it. This was my way back. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mum?" Molly was looking at me again.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." I swallowed my pills and put them back in the cupboard; for now. I'd have to plan it carefully and make sure no one found out.

It wouldn't be easy, but at least it wouldn't hurt half as much as shooting myself. And I honestly didn't know if I had the balls to do it anyway. But I could do this. I had to; for him, for Gene.

However, I'd have to think about it later. I had to be a mum again now. "Right, have you done your homework?"

"Yep, all done." I watched her stack her books up and then saw that Sam's file had mixed up with her things. Shit. She saw me looking and found the file. "Mum, what's this doing here? Is this what you went to work for?" Why did she have to be so inquisitive?

"Yeah, just thought I'd read over it again. May as well do something with my time." Hopefully that would keep her questions at bay and she wouldn't realise that my outbursts in the night were the same as the things written in the file. She had after all read the file when I first got it. She thought Sam was a nutter, now she would think I was a nutter.

"Hang on; this is that Sam's file, the one who killed himself?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Didn't he make up that whole other world? With people and everything?" God she was getting close now, any minute now she would cop on and start calling me a lunatic.

"Yes Molly, but I really don't see where you are getting at." I knew exactly where she was getting at; I had said Gene's name in my sleep a _lot._

"It's just that one of the people he made up was Gene Hunt, the name you've been saying in your sleep." Bingo.

"Oh yeah. Didn't think of that. I must just be getting too obsessed with work or something." But I knew why I was saying his name and it had nothing to do with Sam's file or work.

"Yeah probably. Oh well at least we solved that mystery. Might head into bed now mum, night!" She came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Molls." Thank God that was over. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth. The last person I'd told the truth to hadn't believed me one bit. I wouldn't embarrass myself like that again. I shook that thought from my head and got myself a drink. It was little comfort, but it would do for now. Somewhere Gene was probably doing exactly the same thing; that was more of a comfort.

-------------------------------------

"Think Alex, think!" I was pacing up and down my bedroom getting sick of getting absolutely nowhere. I didn't know what to do about the whole overdose thing. I didn't know how to plan it and I didn't know how to make sure that no one was around when I did it. I couldn't think properly…and my head hurt. "Right. I know how I'm going to do it. I'm going to overdose on pills, not enough to kill me but enough to leave me unconscious for a while. I just need to work how I'm going to get Molly out of the way. Hmmm."

'RING RING!'

"Jesus Christ!" I picked up the receiver after regaining my normal breathing. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm James Thomas; your new DCI." What? I didn't get it. Who was this man on the other end of the phone? I pulled the receiver away from my ear. Just as I was about to answer him the T.V. turned on and I saw the whole of CID at their desks listening to the stranger. I got it then. I put the phone down and moved closer to the T.V.

"Now I know that you all probably hate me seeing as I'm taking over from DCI Hunt for a while, but we must all try to get along and work well together. There is still plenty of scum to get off of the streets of London." He looked around the room expecting to see happy, eager faces but only received evil glares. He was a fool. Did he really think that they would just follow him like that? They were loyal to their Gov.

"Yeah well just remember you have to earn our respect and loyalty." It was Ray who had spoke out first. Good old Ray, defending Gene's territory. "And don't get too comfy cos your not gonna be here for long. The Gov'll be back when all this is cleared up." Go Ray.

"We'll see." With that the dark stranger walked into what was now his office and shut the door. The cheek of him! It was like he knew that Gene wouldn't be back. But he would; I'd make sure of it.

"Bastard." Chris spat. He looked at the shut door with pure hatred. "Who does he think is?"

"Our new chief, love." Shaz looked sad as she said this. "But don't worry Ray's right. When Ma'am wakes up she'll clear the Gov's name and then he'll be back. She won't stand for this." No I wouldn't; I won't.

"Yeah I would have said that too before they practically ripped each others throats out. Now I don't know. She might hate him." No I don't hate him; I don't think I _could_ hate him.

The picture was disappearing, until all you could see was a tiny dot of light on the screen.

"Don't go! I need to know more! Show me more!" I shook the T.V. furiously. "I need to do something now, I can't wait for much longer otherwise there will only be more mess for me to clear up." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _Right. It's ok Alex._ When I opened them all I could see were my team's sad faces staring at me. I got up and looked around. It was now or never. I was alone; Molly wouldn't be back from school for at least another hour, and I had more than enough pills. Knowing what I had to do I walked over to the cupboard and took out my tablets. I looked at them. _Come on Alex, you can do this. _I sat back down on the sofa and got out a pen and paper. I'd leave Molly a note, she may not understand it but at least she'd know I was thinking of her when I did this crazy thing. I wrote:

_Molly, I'm so sorry to leave you again but I had to. They need me Molls. I need to help them out of this mess, but I promise I'll come back to you after. I don't know how but I will. I promise. I love with all of my heart. Mum xxx_

I put my pen down and let one of my tears hit the page before folding it, kissing it and putting it somewhere she would find later. "Right. I normally take one tablet a day, so for full effect ten tablets should do it. God if anyone heard me." I poured the pills out onto my hand. "Please let this work." I couldn't believe I was doing this but slowly I took them one by one and swallowed until they were all gone. I'd done it. Now I just had to wait; and I didn't have to wait long. I could feel myself becoming drowsier and drowsier. It was getting harder to focus and concentrate on anything. Even breathing, this wasn't a good sign. Was this supposed to happen? But before I could think about it anymore my eyes shut and my mind went black and I was drifting.

-------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Come on Alex, you can do it. Open your eyes!_ I was too scared to open them and see where I was; whether I had made it back or not. I took a deep breath, it was a shaky one, and opened my eyes. Everything was white. But I still couldn't tell where I was. It didn't take long for me to find out though because I was suddenly surrounded by people, doctors, nurses and my friends. I looked for the face that would bring me the most happiness, but I couldn't find it. He wasn't here. _Well what did you expect Alex? He _is_ trying not to get arrested for shooting you!_

"Alex? How do you feel?" I turned my head and looked at the man who must have been my doctor. He was looking at me expectantly, so was everyone else.

"I'm ok, a little weak." I tried to smile but don't think I really achieved my goal. "How are you all?" I looked round at Shaz, Chris and Ray.

"Don't be stupid Ma'am, just concentrate on yourself for now. Get yourself better." Ray sounded different; upset, angry? But then he would be. His Gov and idol was being blamed of shooting someone.

"Your quite right DS Carling, you should just rest and concentrate on gaining full strength for now Alex. We'll leave you now to catch up; I'd suppose you'd have a lot to talk about." Oh boy was he right. I wanted to know everything that had happened from the moment I was shot.

"So… tell me everything. Don't spare any details." They just looked at me nervously. "Please. I need to know if I'm going to help you." I looked at them pleadingly. And I won.

It was Chris who answered my plea. "Well, we all heard the gun shot, so we ran to where it came from. We found you on the ground and the Gov just standing there holding the gun. He wasn't moving; he was in shock I think." Of course he'd be in shock; he had shot me after all. "Well anyway we all stood there for about a minute; we didn't know what to do but then Shaz just knelt down right beside you and started to give you CPR, you'd already passed out by now so we were getting really worried. Shaz got your heart going again, amazing woman. Then the Gov kind of snapped out of it and knelt down too, practically knocked Shaz out of the way." I looked at them in shock.

"Why? What did he do?" I needed to know what he did, that he cared.

"Just started to talk to you. He kept telling you to wake up. He held you until the ambulance came.

Then he followed them to the hospital and waited to see if you were ok. He would have stayed longer but then the police came for him." Shaz was looking at me with sympathy. "He kept telling us he didn't mean to do it, but I didn't know what to think. Especially what with him threatening you and all." She looked down as if ashamed. I knew it would have looked suspicious to them; they weren't there. "Ma'am? Can we ask you something and can you tell us the honest truth?" I nodded, my voice had gone. "Did he shoot you on purpose?" I just gasped.

"No! Of course not! It was an accident! He meant to shoot Jenette but she dived and ran. He's innocent and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it." And I would. I wouldn't stop until Gene Hunt's name was clear.

-------------------------------------

It was later in the day and everyone had gone back to work, except Shaz. She was just sitting with me, holding my hand. I could see she was worried about me and didn't want to leave. We hadn't brought the subject of Gene up again, it was too painful. But I wanted him here; I had to talk to him.

"Shaz, I know that you will probably think this a bad idea but…" Yes of course she would. I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she butted in.

"If you're gonna ask what I think you're gonna ask then no way!" I wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"Shaz please! I need him here, I need to talk to him and then to the police to clear his name! Please. Just ring him and let him know I'm awake at least, then it's up to him if he comes or not." I hoped he would come, I mean he did have some grovelling to do.

"We already rang him and told him. He would've killed us if he found out we hadn't." She must have seen my face drop. "You don't know how hard it was to convince him not to come. But if he got caught in here he'd be arrested, so you'll just have to wait and talk to him when you're _allowed _to." She could be so firm when she wanted to be. I wanted to argue with her, but I was too tired.

"Fine. But I'm only backing down because I'm too weak to argue! I will bring this up again." And I would. "Do you mind if I get some sleep? I'm really tired."

"Course not Ma'am. Have to get back to work anyway. We got a new DCI, he's a bit strict; thinks he's all that."

"Oh I know." Didn't mean to say that. Oh well, I have just woken up from a coma.

"What?" She looked confused. "Oh never mind. We all hate him anyway; I don't care if he's good looking." Good old Shaz. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, said her goodbye and left. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. _I'm back. I'm actually back._ But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps. They were getting closer and louder. I opened my eyes and caught my breath.

"Bolly." It was him. He'd come. He was looking at me, seeing whether or not I'd scream and call for the nurse. Of course I wouldn't.

"You came." That's all I could I could say. I didn't know what to say. So much had been said before I was shot. So much to apologise for. But I was so happy to see him.

"Well…I had to didn't I?" He looked awkward, like he didn't know what to say or where to start. "How are you?" That was it? He'd bloody shot me and that was all he could say?

"_Great!_ How do you_ think_ I feel? I was shot in the stomach _and_ in a coma for Christ's sake!" I didn't mean to get so annoyed but I couldn't help it. I mean he hadn't even tried to apologise yet. He looked scared at my sudden outburst. He just looked at the floor. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so worked up. There's no point when we have so much to talk about." He looked up at that.

"Yeah we do. I mean…about the shooting and then maybe what happened before." He was looking me in the eye while he was talking. "I probably should start." _Yeah you should_. "Well first I just wanna say that I'm…well I'm…I'm sorry. For shooting you obviously but also for the stuff I said to you before. In my office." I just looked at him. I was trying to take it all in.

"Alex?" He had moved closer to the bed. He was waiting for my reply. "Come on Bolls. Give me a reaction." He was pleading with me. I laughed. God knows why. "Suppose that will do." I laughed again, but I had to be serious.

"Gene. I know you didn't mean to shoot me, even if you did threaten to, I knew you never would." I gave him a smile. He looked relieved. "You didn't believe that I would think you shot me, did you?"

The look on his face gave me my answer. "You did." I felt hurt. Hurt that he would question my judgement.

"Well we had just had the biggest row ever so I thought you hated me." I didn't want to remember that row. Or the other one. The one where I'd told him the truth about the future and he had just thought I'd messed him around. We'd both worn our hearts on our sleeves, which made it worse. We'd both admitted there was a connection between us, not however what that connection was.

"I could never hate you Gene Hunt. No matter what you did." I wanted to cry. I looked at him and he to had watery eyes. I took a deep breath. "I'd trust you with my life."

"And I could never hate you Alex Drake. You may be an annoying cow but you're my DI and one of the only people I can trust. I doubted you when I heard the tape, but I shouldn't of. I know it was all set up, the tape, Jenette, the blag and I know you told me the truth. As for the other thing, the future, well…some things are starting to make sense if it was true. But you can understand why I'd doubt you, who would believe that story?" He shook his head. "But I should of. I'm trying Alex; I'm trying to understand it." He was now sitting on the edge of my bed, his hand so close to mine. I wanted him to hold it; hold me and never let go.

"Thank you Gene." I let a tear roll down my cheek. He saw it.

"Come on Bolls, don't cry." His other hand brushed my tears away. I closed my eyes and he didn't drop his hand. When I opened them he was looking me straight in the eyes, and he was so close. I could breathe in his scent of tobacco and whiskey. I could look at his face properly. His mouth. I looked back to his eyes and saw he was doing the same. "Alex…I…"

"What?" We were whispering now, but I didn't know why. How had this turned into something so intimate? My question was left unanswered though. We were slowly moving closer to one another until there was hardly any space between us. "Gene."

"Alex." This was it. It was happening now. I knew I wanted it; I wanted him. I closed my eyes. We were breathing in the same small amount of air and I knew it would happen any minute now. But it didn't.

"Well." My eyes flew open and our heads snapped back. We turned to look at the man standing at the end of the bed. I knew who he was, and so did Gene. DCI James Thomas. "This is very interesting."

-------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"This will certainly make the case _so_ much more exciting." He was smiling and laughing, he was definitely finding pleasure in this. "Nobody told me you two were an item. Your colleges forgot to mention that fact." He was evil, messing us around.

"Well they wouldn't of, as there is nothing going on. I was just comforting DI Drake here, she got a bit upset." He gave me a side wards glance. It was a smooth lie but Thomas wouldn't let that suffice.

"Really? It looked very intimate. That's not how I normally comfort my work colleagues." So he'd seen, and probably heard, everything. "So does that mean I'm allowed to comfort Alex like that as well DCI Hunt?" He looked at me then. Up and down. _Dirty pervert._ He made my skin crawl.

"It's DI Drake to you, and no you can't." Gene looked like he wanted hit him. "I told you before to keep your hands off my territory." He was standing in front of me. Almost shielding me from him. "That includes my DI."

Thomas however ignored this comment. "Actually, why am I even asking you? You said yourself that you were just friends, so your opinion doesn't really count." He turned to look at me. "Alex, I really do hope we get to know each other better. I would love to comfort you and be there for you." He was just looking at me, eyeing me up and down again. I could hear Gene getting more and angrier, I really didn't want there to be a big scene. It wouldn't look very good in the report if the suspended DCI hit the replacement one.

"It's DI Drake. And I really _don't_ want to get to know you better. I have enough friends that I can _trust_ and _rely_ on." I looked at him with pure hatred; I hoped that he would get the message and leave.

"That's a shame, but I'm sure you'll change you mind as you get to know me. I think we'll make a good team." Gene just looked at him, fists clenched. "Now DCI Gene Hunt, _you_ really shouldn't be here, so are you going to leave or do you want to wait for the officers to come and escort you off the premises?" I looked at Gene, warning him to leave with my eyes. He didn't get the message though.

"If you think I'm leaving her alone with you then you are very much mistaken." He looked at me and I just looked right back. Why was he being so protective? Was he jealous?

_No of course he isn't. Why would he be? Like he said, that was nothing before. He was just comforting you._

"Well, Alex, it seems that DCI Hunt is being awkward. I'll have to leave now then; we don't want a scene do we? Come on Hunt lets leave Alex to rest. I will see you very soon DI Drake." With that he grabbed Gene's arm and they both left me alone in my hospital bed, going over what had just happened in my head. Had I really nearly _kissed_ Gene Hunt? My thought were getting hazier I could feel my eyes drooping. As they closed, my last thought was of Gene and our _almost_ kiss. It was a good thought.

-------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep. When I closed my eyes all I could see was the church yard. I kept going over and over everything that had happened. It wasn't good. The hospital was silent; it made me feel alone. I just lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what to do with myself. It was 3:45 in the morning and there was no one around. _I wonder what Gene's doing now?_ I couldn't stop thinking about him._ He's probably asleep; or having a drink._ I could have done with a drink myself; it had been a hard day. First drugging myself, then waking up in the 80's, and then having to face the man who had shot me. But that was probably the best part of the whole day, seeing Gene; and the worst? Leaving Molly. Having to leave my wonderful daughter again and not knowing whether or not I could get back to her again. But I had unfinished business here.

How exactly was I going to get back to Molly? Wait until I next got shot? Not bloody likely. Wait for time to tell and see if I just ended up back at home after the mess was cleared up? I could, but how long would that be for? Does it even work like that? _Oh, I don't know._ I had to stop worrying like this, my head was starting to hurt and I couldn't afford for anything else to be wrong with me. I was already a mess, and it was all because of Gene Hunt

That man. That sexist, homophobic pig of a man. A man so powerful he could scare the scum of London with just one look. A man who could make my insides turn to mush with just one look. A man who I'd very nearly kissed the previous day. Gene Hunt. I should've been angry and upset that he'd shot me. But I wasn't really. I mean of course I was angry, but I knew he hadn't done it on purpose, so I couldn't stay angry at him for long. He had apologised after all, in his own 'I'm a man and I don't do feelings' way. And he'd said that he believed me and knew I had been right all along. That had to mean something.

But most importantly of all; he'd called me Bolly. His own personal nick name for me. Before when we had been arguing it had been 'Drake' or 'Inspector'; so formal, but now it was Bolly again. _His_ Bolly. I was _his_ Bolly, Alex and DI. Not DCI James Thomas'. I would not listen to that man. He wouldn't ever be my Gov. When I went back to work I'd make sure Gene got his job back. They'd have no reason to keep him suspended if his name was clear. And it would be. That was what I was here for; to clear his name and sort out the mess I had left behind me.

Out the window I could see the sun coming up. How long had I been hear already? Had anyone found me in 2008 yet? Drugged, lying on the sofa, with a bottle of pills on the table next to me. What would people think? That I'd gone mad and decided to kill myself? Because I hadn't; not really. But had I? I mean, I knew there was a possibility that I may never wake up in 2008 again. But I hadn't cared. I'd just wanted to get back to Gene and make sure everything was alright. I was selfish. I hadn't even really thought of Molly at all; just myself. I hadn't been a mum for so long I think I was forgetting to think like one. _Come on Alex. It's ok. When you get back you can make it up to her. If you get back._ I only really started to think about the prospect of being stuck here now. When it was too late to change my mind. But would being stuck here be that bad? The music was good, the clothes were good and there was Gene. If I stayed, then something might actually happen with my life here. Something permanent and certain. With Gene? Someone else? Or alone? I only liked the idea of one of those. _Stop! _I really had to stop thinking so much and get some sleep. I really was quite tired now. _Just close your eyes and stop thinking._ But that was easier said than done when Gene Hunt was the main subject of your thoughts and dreams. _Mmm, Gene._

-------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I had been awake and in hospital for three days now and I was _bored_; r_eally_, _really_ bored. People came to visit me, Shaz, Chris, Ray, but never Gene. He hadn't come since DCI Thomas had caught him visiting me when he shouldn't have. That was the same time that we nearly kissed. But it didn't matter that he hadn't been, because I was getting out of here today, whether the doctors agreed or not. I needed to get back to work and get on with clearing Gene's name. Shaz and the others knew about my plan of discharging myself from hospital, but they weren't happy about it.

It was 12 now and they would be here any minute to come and help me get out of here. I knew that I couldn't go home by myself so they all agreed to drive me home and make sure I was ok. I also knew that as soon as I was out of hospital the police would want to interview me about the blag and the shooting. I didn't know how ready I was for an interrogation, but the sooner it was done the better; for me and Gene.

"Hello Alex, how are you feeling today?" It was the nurse. The smiley, fake nurse who really wasn't bothered about how I was, but when she would next back to the linen closet to meet her doctor. I'd seen them looking at each other and then mysteriously disappearing for a few hours. I wondered if that's what the others at work thought of me and Gene; when we snuck off on the corruption stuff. Did they think we were…? I shook my head to get the thought out. They probably did think that, but they were wrong; unfortunately. But they might not be soon, I mean, we did nearly kiss, that has to mean something, right? I looked up and saw that the nurse was looking at me for an answer.

"I'm ok. Can I go home today or do I have to leave here without permission?" I looked her dead in the eye. I had taken her off guard with my question. Good.

"Umm, I'm not sure Alex. I'll have to ask the doctor, but I don't see why not." Just then Ray, Chris and Shaz came in smiling.

"Good news Ma'am, the doc said you could go home today! So we won't need to break you out without permission." Shaz beamed at me, but then noticed the nurse looking at her. "Not that we would have; that would be wrong." I stifled my laugh.

"Fine then, I'll bring the form for you to fill in and then you should be able to go." After she left Shaz came and sat on the edge of my bed packing my things up. The nurse came back with the form and I signed with pleasure.

"Right lets get out of here!" I couldn't help but feel happy. The hospital was so dull and depressing. The others left me to get changed and grab my stuff. It felt good to be back in my own clothes, my eighties clothes. I walked out of the ward with a smile on my face and a spring in my step.

"God Ma'am I don't think I've seen you smile so much!" Shaz was giggling and Ray and Chris were smiling at me. It was nice having smiling friends around me.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I've just got out of hospital and I feel so free!" But I wouldn't be free for much longer. When I heard Ray say 'shit' I knew something wasn't good, and when I looked up I could see why. It was _him _again, DCI Thomas. I _really_ wasn't in the mood for this now.

"Well I was surprised to hear you were getting out today. It's lucky the hospital called to let me know, I mean, what kind of boss would I be if I let my sick DI go wandering around on her own?" He was smiling at me. That same sleazy smile that made my skin crawl.

"Well thank you" I tried to smile at him; didn't work, "but my friends offered to take me home safely."

"But you're not going home just yet Alex. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to the station and answer some questions. I'm sure you'd like to get it done and out of the way." _Wrong_! I just wanted to go _home_. But I couldn't. He had already put his arm around me and was helping me into the car. The door closed after me and I was as trapped as before, with no escape.

-------------------------------------

It felt weird and also unsettling sitting on the other side of the table in the interview room, but at least I didn't have the mighty Gene Hunt interrogating me. That would have been scary. Instead, I had a pompous, cocky idiot called James Thomas. Sure he was nice to look at, but the way he looked at me made me feel sick and also check that I was still fully clothed. It was just me and him sitting opposite each other in a small, closed in room. _Help!_

"Now Alex, there's no need to look so scared. I don't bite!" he laughed, but I didn't think he was joking. He looked like he'd bite if I got too close; I didn't trust him at all.

"How can I be sure?" I hadn't meant to say that. "I mean, I don't know you." I looked at the table to avoid his glare.

"Well then we shall have to get to know each other better, won't we?" He smiled at me again. "But right now we have more serious things to discuss." I gulped and took a deep breath. I had thought about what I would so many times; I needed to get it right, I couldn't say the wrong thing. "Can you recall the day that you were shot please Alex? Include every single detail." He was looking at me again, but this time I looked him dead in the eye and told him what I knew.

-------------------------------------

We had been in the interview room for 2 hours! How long did it take to get a simple fact into your head? I had told DCI Thomas what had happened, in detail, three times already, but he still wanted me to go over it. I knew why; it was because I kept saying that Gene hadn't shot me on purpose.

"So you're telling me that he didn't mean to shoot you? After he threatened to _kill_ you, in front of the whole of CID?" he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." I leant forward so I was right in his face.

"Ok… so it wasn't his fault… it was the imaginary Jenette that's disappeared off the face of the Earth!?"

"Yes. That's your problem isn't it? It's because our stories match." I started laughing; they were all the same; corrupt.

"Why would that be a problem?"

"I don't know… um, maybe because you're all corrupt." Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh are we? Well DI Drake I can see why you don't trust me now! Believe it or not but I'm actually a good copper." He shook his head. "Anyway, so you definitely agree that DCI Gene Hunt did not shoot you intentionally?"

"Yes I do." I nodded. It was done, I'd told them everything.

"Fine; then the charges against him will be dropped." He had already gathered his things and was getting ready to leave. "Oh and back to work when you are ready Alex." He gave me one last smile before leaving. When he'd shut the door I let out a big sigh.

I'd done it, I'd cleared his name. Gene Hunt was once again a free man, and I was happy.

-------------------------------------

My flat above Luigi's was exactly the same, apart from the stuff Shaz had got for me while I had been in hospital. The others were downstairs in the bar; I told them I wanted to be alone, I needed to gather my thought. I had done what I had come to do but I didn't want to leave right away, I wanted to talk to Gene, properly. The only problem was no one knew where he had gone. Before I'd woken up he'd just been at home, probably drinking, but now there was no answer there. Ray had tried to ring and had even gone round but there was no answer. I wasn't worried; well not very, but I thought it was odd that he had just disappeared when he knew I would be giving my evidence. _Oh well, I'll think about it later._ Right now I had to unpack and feel settled in my own home again. I took my dirty clothes out of the bag and was on my way to my bedroom when I froze; then screamed; loudly. Lying across my bed was an unconscious Gene Hunt, gin bottle in hand. The others, having heard my scream, were banging on the front door. I ran to let them in.

"Ma'am? You ok? Why did you…?" Shaz was panicking and Ray and Chris were looking round the flat for danger.

"He's here. The Gov. in my bed." wow! That could have sounded weird to some people! They ran to my room and sure enough the Manc Lion was sleeping like a baby; my scream hadn't even woken him.

"What should we do?"

"Leave him to wake up when he's ready. Lets go downstairs." I covered him with a blanket and left him snoring loudly. I didn't mind him being there, but why would he be in my flat _anyway_? I mulled over that question with a glass of wine and once again I found myself thinking of Gene Hunt.

-------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I had drunk two glasses of wine, but I didn't feel like more. I wanted to be sober when I faced him. The others had all gone home; I said I'd ring them after I spoke to the Gov, tell them what he had said and why he was at my flat. Why _was_ he there? I really couldn't find a reason why he'd be there. He couldn't miss me because I was awake now, but maybe he was waiting for me to come home from hospital? _No, don't be stupid Alex! He doesn't see you like that; the kiss was just a comfort thing!_ Realising that I couldn't put off the meeting anymore I downed the rest of my wine and got up from my bar stool. Right, here it goes.

I turned my key in the door and pushed it open, not knowing what I'd find inside. But I found everything just as I'd left it earlier, Gene still in bed, asleep. So I'd wait for him to wake up. I didn't want to disturb him so I went and sat on the sofa and put the telly on. Good old big, fat, small screened telly. The news was still on, something about a drug overdose, but I wasn't paying attention. That is, until I heard my name being called.

"Alex! Alex! Can you hear me?!" My head snapped up and looked at the screen. It was Evan, he was trying to wake me up, he'd found me, already. I was overdosed and unconscious, lying across the sofa with a box of pills near. He was shaking me, trying to get a reaction out of me. And he did; because I screamed. Not the drugged me, but the real me, sitting watching it. I couldn't take it.

"No, no, no! Evan! Don't worry I'll be back soon, I don't know how, but I will, just not yet!" I hadn't realised it, but I was crying; tears streaming down my face. "I'll wake up soon I promise!" I was shaking. The screen was fading fast, but I didn't want it too. "No don't go! What about Molly? Where's Molly?!" I started hitting the T.V. even though I knew I couldn't stop it going. "No!" I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I would have stayed like that, but I had the feeling that someone was watching me, and there was. Gene Hunt was standing in the doorway looking at me through weary eyes. "God I didn't see you there!" I started rubbing my tears away and calming down.

"Bols, are you alright?" He just stood there looking at me, not moving.

"Yeah I'm fine, just something I was watching." Hopefully that would be enough of an explanation. "How are you? What were you doing here?" He looked away when I asked this. Was he embarrassed? _No, not the mighty Gene Hunt!_

"I'm alright. I knew you were getting out soon so that's why I came here, to wait for you. Hope you didn't mind." He looked at me. Well what could I say? It was a bit late now.

"No that's fine, but how did you get in?" I had been wondering that all evening. I didn't have another set of keys, only the one; that I knew of.

"Um… well Luigi keeps a spare set behind the bar so I nicked them when he wasn't looking." He looked down again. _God_, things were awkward! We hadn't got the topic of our almost kiss, but I didn't want to. He must have sensed the tension and awkwardness as well because he did something about it. "Right I think we need a drink." And he left to get the drinks. Hopefully that would help us loosen up a bit so we could actually talk. I just hoped we didn't get too loose.

-------------------------------------

Even after three glasses of wine I felt nervous, and I could feel the tension still between us. You could have cut the sexual tension with a knife and served it on a plate. And I couldn't stop looking at him! Then again he didn't stop looking at me either. We were like teenagers, I mean, we were adults after all, we could talk things over sensibly. Couldn't we? _Well_ _obviously not Alex! You're both sitting there in silence!_ We had spoken to each other at first. We talked about the blag and our statements, but after that things got awkward again. Things wouldn't be the same from now on; not after everything that's happened between us. But I couldn't take the silence anymore, I had to say something.

"So tell me again why you were in my flat Hunt?" I smiled at him knowing he didn't like this topic. I loved watching him squirm.

"Well I knew there would be no other way to see you… so I thought I'd wait for you to come home." He looked at me with those smouldering eyes, teasing me. I had to look away; otherwise I'd just pounce on him and rip his clothes off.

"And why did you want to see me?" I leaned in closer and breathed in his scent; his man smell.

"Well last time I saw you, we were interrupted. And I still feel bad for shooting you Bols, especially as it was an accident. I'd never hurt you' we're partners. You and me Bols." He was leaning closer as well. The wine was really starting to take effect.

"I know you wouldn't." wow, we were getting serious now! "Why did you come to the hospital to see me that day when you knew you'd get caught?" _What was I doing?! Bad topic Alex! It could lead back to the kiss… mmm the kiss._ I shook my head. I was quite drunk now.

"You know me Bols, I like risk and danger. And besides, I had to convince you that it was an accident. Although you didn't need much convincing." He smiled at me. Well as close to a smile as Gene gets.

"Well I knew you wouldn't shoot me, I mean you were trying to shoot Jenette." God, I _hated_ that slapper. I knew she wanted Gene, and I knew he liked her at first, before she revealed herself to be a super bitch. But he was mine. _Stop Alex! He isn't yours; you have no claim on him._

"That bitch. They still haven't got her." That was a good answer. No sign of sadness in his voice; good. "She was in on the whole thing; they paid her to get between us. And it worked. But we shouldn't have let her, I should have trusted you." He was killing me with his eyes; his gorgeous eyes.

"Well that'll teach you to doubt me. Remember I'm always right." Where was the this bravery coming from? Oh well; it made me feel better, and sort of sexy.

"You're always right?" He was leaning even closer now. I could look right into his eyes.

"Always." We stayed like that, I don't know how long for, but a while. I didn't know how I could resist him much longer. But we were really drunk.

"Do you know something Alex?" God he was using my proper name.

"What?" I couldn't breathe! He was so close.

"I wanna kiss you." I caught my breath. Here we go again, second time lucky. No; I'm going to be strong; I don't want to be drunk for this.

"Really; well I'm rather tired and drunk so maybe another time." I was breathing right in his face, tempting him.

"Course, course." He looked disappointed. He was looking down at his empty glass. "Some other time." We both stood up, still so close. "Night Bols."

And then he did something unbelievable, I'd thought I'd imagined it. He gave me a kiss on the check. He was already opening the door and leaving.

I was dazed, "Yeah night." After he'd gone I touched my cheek, it tingled. Why had I said _no_ to him? Was I mad, or just drunk? I walked over to the window and watched him walking away, down the road. He was a strange and mysterious man that Gene Hunt, and I was sure I'd never fully understand him. But that was the thing, he was a mystery; and I loved mysteries.

-------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Today was the day; I was going back to work. I needed to do something instead of just sitting at home thinking of Gene, Molly, Evan and my messed up life. I had put on my normal work clothes and grabbed my white leather jacket; and I was ready. James Thomas here I come; he didn't know what was coming to him. He had Gene's job and I knew he wouldn't give it up easily, so I'd have to fight and not give up. I already had Shaz, Ray and Chris on side to help me; I'm sure there were others in CID who would be loyal to their Gov.

The fresh air hit me as I walked out of the flat, I needed a good dose of fresh air to help me think and get my head around everything. It wasn't far to the station, but it seemed to be taking forever to get there. But then I realised it was because I was going slower than normal. Damn that bloody gun wound! I had tried to pretend that I didn't have a bullet wound in my side, but every single time I moved to suddenly I got a terrible pain and remembered that I had been shot and _was_ in delicate state. God knows how many times Shaz and the others had told me to take it easy and that I should just rest in bed; that's why I hadn't told them I was coming back to work, because they would have tried to stop me. Boy were they going to get a shock when I walked through those doors!

When I'd finally got to the station, I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open. Viv was the first person I saw, and he looked shocked to see me, but it was nice to see him sitting at his desk as normal, reading the paper and doing the crosswords.

"Ma'am, I didn't know you were coming back today. No one said anything about it."

"Well that's because no one knew I was coming back today." He looked a bit wary then.

"Oh, but ma'am are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you might need more time to recover."

"No, Viv I have had enough sitting around to last me a lifetime!" I smiled at him and walked away, I didn't want to argue.

"Oh Ma'am?" I turned and walked back to the desk. "The Gov asked me to give this to you when you came back to work." He passed me an envelope.

"What is it?" It was hard to open.

"Don't know, he just said to give it to you."

"Thanks Viv." I finally ripped it open and turned it upside down. Out fell my warrant card; I'd be needing that. But there was also a note. I didn't want to read it with people around so I headed for the loos, it was empty but I still locked myself in a cubicle for more privacy. It wasn't a long letter, just a note. _Oh well, its better then nothing._

_Bolly,_

_ Thought you'd be needing this back now, shouldn't have taken it in the first place. You're a good copper; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll be back soon._

_ DCI Gene Hunt_

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. The toilette was still empty, so I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable and left the safety of the loos; CID was waiting.

* * *

"I still think you should go home Ma'am, you need more time to recover." Shaz hadn't stopped worrying all morning; she kept looking at me and bringing cups of tea over.

"Nonsense; if she wants to be back at work then you can't stop her." DCI Thomas was the only one who wasn't worried about me and was glad I was back at work; but I didn't like that thought. "Now how do you fancy coming out on a job?" Yeah right; you just want us to be alone. Pervert. He must have sensed my objection because he said Ray and Chris could come too. They happily said yes; they didn't like the thought of him alone with me.

"He just wants t take advantage and move in on the Gov's turf. He's rubbing it in the Gov's face and pissing us all off." Ray was shaking his head, obviously getting angrier.

"Calm down Ray. I know he's a sneaky sod and I won't let him sneak his way into my knickers." They laughed at that. "Anyway, how do you know that's what he's planning?"

"Well you didn't hear this from us, but he's been saying stuff to us, Shaz and the Gov; trying to get a reaction. Nearly did as well; it was lucky me and Chris were there, otherwise…" They were both shaking their heads again. It didn't sound good, and I could guess who they were talking about.

"Otherwise what?" They weren't going to tell me. "Come on, I have a right to know." Which was true; if it was about me then I wanted to know what was said.

"Fine, but don't go mad and hit someone…ok?" Chris looked scared, not wanting me to throw a punch.

"Fine, now tell me before Thomas comes out of his office. I could see him looking at the three of us.

"Thomas was saying how attractive you were and how he was surprised that the Gov hadn't had you before. Then he said how he wouldn't be making the same mistake and that he could tell there was something between the two of you."

"Yeah, hatred and disgust. Is that it?" I looked at the two of them but they were looking down. "What? What else did he say?"

"Well…he also said that um…you needed someone younger and fitter to satisfy your needs." Chris was blushing and Ray looked like he was the one who wanted to throw a punch. "Then of course the Gov got really pissed and decked him one; split his lip and all." So that's what was wrong with his mouth, I had wondered. "We had to drag the Gov away before he got done for assault, we would have left the Gov beating him to a pulp if we could've but of course us being coppers it wouldn't have looked god." No it wouldn't have.

"Did Gene say anything back to him?" I wanted to know if he said anything as he was obviously jealous; wasn't he? Or was he just being a protective friend? He would have probably done the same for anyone else. I mean Ray or Chris could've done the same for me. _There you go again Alex! Thinking about Gene's behaviour as something else!_ I really needed fresh air.

"Right, if you are done with your mothers meeting I think we should get a move on. Are your all ready?" _No! Chris hadn't answered my question yet! Why did that bloody man get in the way of everything!_

"Yep lets go." I had to admit though, it would be nice to get out and do some 'proper policing'. But I got a shock when I walked down the front steps to find the Quattro parked up. "Um…why is the Quattro here?" Again Ray and Chris looked angry.

"Well DCI Hunt kindly said that I could borrow it until he needed it again." He gave me a big fake smile, looking at my reaction closely. I was shocked, Gene Hunt, give up his Quattro? Never.

"That's bullocks and you know it. You took it off him after the shooting." He turned to me then. "They said he was an unfit and dangerous driver." Well part of that was true, but that's just how he drove. He didn't deserve to have his prized position _and_ car taken away from him.

"DS Carling, I'd advise that you keep your mouth shut. I am your senior officer and should be respected." Thomas looked fierce; I was looking forward to crossing his path. But he was nowhere near as fierce and mighty as Gene Hunt, and I loved crossing his path; why was that? "DI Drake, please get in." He was holding the door open for me, but if he thought I was going to say thank you after what he'd done, he didn't have a clue. I got in the front seat without a word and turned to look at Ray and Chris and gave them an 'I'll talk to you later' look. Thomas started the car and drove off. God, this was going to be an un-exciting ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

I was right, the whole experience was un-exciting; the car ride, the conversation and even the case. It was just a simple burglary, and we already knew who had done it. The person had been stupid and left clues everywhere. I hated cases like this, they were no fun! I liked cases I could really sink my teeth into. Now I was just sitting at my desk; bored _stiff_. I needed a drink. I needed Gene.

I looked across at Ray. He was staring at the clock; there was only ten minutes left of the shift. _Thank God!_ We caught eyes and both laughed, we were equally as desperate for a drink. Just then I heard the office door open; _Gene's_ office.

"Hello chaps!" He looked round at all of us expecting happy faces; he didn't get any. "Well seeing as there is nothing happening here I think you should all go. Go to Luigi's and have a drink." He smiled like he was doing a great deed. There was only a couple of minutes left of the shift now anyway.

"Cheers." People chorused, non enthusiastically. We all got up and put our jackets on, so glad we were getting out of this _hell_ hole.

"Um…Alex could you just stay behind for a minute or two?" He smiled _again_, it really didn't suit him. I knew that there wasn't really an option of saying no, so I dragged my feet nearer to the last person I wanted to talk to. I watched all the others go as he shut the door. Ray and Chris looked back at me. They looked _worried_…_why_ did they look worried? Now I was worried. I looked at Thomas, he was pouring us drinks.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" _That's it Alex, get straight to the point._ I felt uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Well to be honest with you, I just wanted to get you alone." He started laughing to himself. I let out one shaky breath. So he _did_ want me alone; that wasn't a good sign. "I've noticed something between us Alex and I know that you feel it too." I _did_? I wasn't aware of anything, other than loathing and disgust. When I didn't answer he carried on. "So…I thought I'd take the first step and _do_ something about it…if you catch my drift?" He raised his eyebrows at me and winked. He was so slimy; I wanted to get sick. I also realised that he was slowly making his way nearer to me.

"I think that you have misunderstood the situation, James." It was the first time I had said anything so my voice shook with fear and nervousness; I wasn't sure which was worse. "Now could you please move back." I put my hands up to protect myself; from _him_.

"Now Alex, don't lie to yourself." Thomas was now right in front of me, we were nearly touching.

"I'm not. I actually _hate_ you." I tried to step back but I was right up against the window.

"Hate has been known as another form of love. You know you want me." _No! I really don't! _I just wanted him to move away…before he made me do something I would regret.

"Please…no…just move back Thomas." I tried to push against his chest but he just wouldn't budge. He was pushing against me; his head was dipping towards me. No I couldn't do this! I needed to escape. But it was too late; before I could do anything his lips were on mine; hard and forceful. That was it, he'd crossed a line. I shoved against his chest as hard as I could and he stumbled backwards releasing me. Then I lost it. I hit him square on the nose; I heard a crack and then I ran. I needed to get away; _fast_. I ran and didn't bother looking back.

* * *

The warmth of Luigi's hit me as soon as I stepped through the doorway. It was so nice, and comforting. I could see all of CID sitting in our usual spot, but then I saw him; Gene Hunt. He was sitting with all of them just like normal. It was even more comforting to see him sitting there.

"Hello Ma'am we wondered where you got to!" Shaz looked relived that hadn't come back in a worse state. The others all looked up expectantly as if I was going to spill all.

"He just wanted a word about some case…" I smiled at them all hoping they would buy it. They all nodded, apart from Gene. He didn't buy it. He just looked at me with a look that said 'You _will_ tell me later'. "I need a drink." I walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of red wine; _lovely_. I grabbed my drink and headed back to the table. Just then the door opened and in walked Thomas; bloody nose included.

"What the…" Ray looked back and forth from Thomas and me. Everyone's eyes settled on me, like they knew I caused it. I just looked at Thomas, smirking. He was obviously still in pain; _good_.

"Don't worry, me and Alex just had a disagreement." He looked at me as if he wanted to hit me back. I recoiled slightly at the thought.

"Must have been a _big_ disagreement…" Gene was now standing. I just gave him a warning look; I wouldn't stop him if he wanted to defend my honour, but I didn't want him to get hurt. "What did you try to do?" Gene took a step nearer to Thomas.

"I don't think its any of your business…_Hunt_." Thomas also took a step closer. Ray and Chris jumped up to stand next to Gene. Jesus _Christ_ this was going to get messy. "Drake and I do a lot of things together now you're gone." My mouth dropped open; w_hat?!_ Thomas deserved what was coming next. Gene punched him right on the jaw; he looked _murderous_.

"Do you still think it's none of my business?" Thomas just laughed back at him, and then swung his arm round to hit Gene across the face. _Ouch_! That was when the real punching started. They certainly weren't holding back. Ray and Chris didn't know what to do, but they were enjoying watching.

"Don't just watch them…_do_ something!" The fight was in full flow and I could see Thomas's bloody face. Gene wasn't half as bloody, _thank_ _God_.

"Why? Thomas deserves it!" They both laughed at the scene. I'd had enough. Sure it was good to see Thomas get the shit beaten out of him, but I didn't want Gene to end up getting arrested for assault. I was interrupted in my trail of thought as I was knocked sideways out of the way of the now _moving_ fight. That was it.

"RIGHT! YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING LIKE A PAIR OF SCHOOL KIDS! IT'S RIDICULUS!" I took a deep breath after having to shout so loudly. Both of them stepped back and were breathing heavily. I turned to Thomas, "_You_ get out now…before I arrest you for assault _and_ sexual assault." Then I turned to Gene, "And _you_…sit down and _calm_ down. Right, that's better." I watched Thomas go, tail between his legs.

"That was great Gov! You really showed him who was boss!" Ray was congratulating him and went to the bar to get a round in. Everyone else returned to their seats and went back to their previous conversations. I sat down next to Gene.

"Your mouth is bleeding." It looked like Thomas had hit him square on the mouth. "Let me clean it up." I stood up and he looked at me. _God, he was sexy._

"Where are we going?" He had also stood up, slower than normal because of his injuries. I didn't answer but just lead him round the back of the bar to the other entrance of my flat. _Well…I couldn't clean him up down here now could I?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

There was something in the air. The room around us seemed to have its own pulse, and I could feel it beating against me. Gene was sitting on the sofa next to me. So far I'd got the blood off of his face and I was rinsing the cloth, there was so much blood. All while I was doing this, he was just sitting there…staring at me. I couldn't take his gaze any longer; I wanted to kiss him _so_ badly.

"What?" I wasn't cross, just…frustrated. He smiled at little at my tone. "Well what are you staring at?" Still silence. "Fine, don't answer!" I'd had enough of the awkward silence so I grabbed the bloody bowl of water and went to stand up. But as I did, Gene grabbed my arm. He looked up at me.

"You know Bolly…you're bloody sexy." He smiled again and my heart skipped a beat. Was he drunk? Did he mean it? _Please mean it!_ I looked away from him and blushed. At least it was dark in the room, otherwise he would have seen my face flush full of colour. He still had my arm and wasn't going to let go, but I wasn't going to move _anywhere_. He was.

Slowly he was getting up; moving closer to me as he did. When he was up straight there was only a matter of centimetres between us. I _really_ couldn't breathe. Gene looked me in the eyes…then his eyes strayed to my lips and lingered there. I knew what was coming next. I'd imagined kissing Gene Hunt so many times before, but this was strangely…_romantic_. Our breath mingled as we moved even closer; now every part of our bodies were touching, and it was electric. I could feel the energy passing between us, growing stronger as more time passed; waiting. Then we both moved; closer.

"Gene"

"Alex"

His lips were on mine. They were soft and warm and I melted into the kiss; into him. Then the energy kicked in and the kiss turned hungry and I gave as good as I got. My hands were all over him: first on his chest, then I moved my hands up behind his next into his hair and I clung on; never wanting to let go. I could feel Gene smiling as he pulled me even closer, if that was _possible_. I think I had officially died now because I was in _heaven_.

* * *

The light came in through the gap in the curtains. It lay right across Gene's face, and I just watched. I waited for him to wake up and look at me like he had last night; with those smouldering eyes. The more I thought about him, the more I realised how much I loved him. _Shit! Did I actually just use those words? No Alex, don't be silly._ But the truth was, I had used those words…and it was true. I loved Gene Hunt.

As if he could sense that I was thinking about him, he started to stir. Then he looked at me just the way I wanted him to.

"Morning Bolly…what's for breakfast?"

* * *

The car ride was unbearable…but in a good way. I didn't know how I was going to cope at work today. He kept looking at me, then smiling. It really wasn't like him, but at least I was the reason for making him happy.

"Alex. I need to tell you something." We were now walking through the doors to the police station and people were looking at us. As if they could _tell_. But before he could finish we were interrupted…by _him_.

"Ahhh look it's the two lovers. I'm guessing that's what happened after I left. He only did all of that defending so that he could get you into bed, you do know that don't you?" He was laughing at us, watching our reactions.

"Piss off Thomas." I'd had enough of him. We just walked away from him, but he followed. We were now in the CID office and _everyone_ was watching us. They all were ready for another fight.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want…or rather _who_ I want." He looked at me up and down and then at Gene. I really thought that Gene was going to punch him again but he didn't. He just cleared his throat.

"Well you might be waiting a while because she's mine now…and I'm not gonna let her go any time soon." All eyes were on us and a few people exchanged glances as he said it. I could hardly believe that he had just admitted- in front of everyone- that we were together…and serious.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that she's definitely yours?" Thomas was fuming. He didn't like what he was hearing, not one bit.

"I don't' think I really want to explain to you, _or_ the rest of CID, the ins and outs of my sex life and love life thank you very much." Gene looked at me and I smiled in encouragement.

"So what! So you've had sex! But that hardly counts as a love life!" Thomas's fists kept clenching and unclenching. That wasn't a good sign. I was so distracted watching Thomas for any unexpected movements that I didn't realise what was being said next.

"It does if I love her." My head snapped up and I stared at him. Had he really just said that? From the looks of shock on everyone else's faces, I think he had. Gene just looked around, clearly a bit embarrassed that he had used the L word. Then he saw my face and looked at me seriously. He was telling me that he meant it. Now it was my turn.

"And I love him as well. So…PISS OFF!" I moved closer to Gene to show that we were serious and that we wouldn't back down. Thomas looked like he'd been slapped in the face; but he slowly left shaking his head in disbelief. After we watched him go, Gene and I both turned around to face the others.

"Bloody hell Gov that was a shock!" Ray was also shaking his head in disbelief.

"But it was bound to happen eventually wasn't it?" Chris just smiled at us knowingly. So they had all noticed _everything_, from the beginning. They all slowly got back to their work leaving us to go to Gene's office in peace.

We looked at each other.

"Well…" Gene looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say; he never was good with expressing his emotions. I decided to put him out of his misery by walking over to him.

"Chris was right…it was bound to happen eventually. I mean who can resist the Manc lion?" He looked up and laughed, I smiled.

"No one Bolly. I'm irresistible." Gene turned to face me and looked at me with those famous _smouldering_ eyes.

"Of course you are!" I moved closer to him and looked up. "Sometimes you can't help which way you fall." He nodded then smiled.

"But don't worry Bols, I'll always be there to check you have got a muddy arse." The gap between us closed and I finally knew where I belonged; here…with Gene.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I enjoyed writing it so much and really hoped you liked the ending. I thought the story deserved to have a good ending and not drag on until the storyline became boring to read, so that's why I decided to end it here. I cannot wait for the new series which will be coming very soon and I hope that my story filled the gap while you were waiting.**

**Thank you! Love Betsy xxx**


End file.
